Teen Halfbreed
by Nirvanaaax3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a kid from Japan whose best friend is trying to show him how to live it up as a normal American teenager. When he turns into a werewolf/fox by a violent turn of events, he finds out there are more just like him. A whole pack of them. All of them, who are trying to save the world from something bigger than themselves.
1. Chapter 1- Partying Bites

Kso, this is the official beginning. I'm actually proud of myself. To be honest, I didn't even know whether I'd start and finish this or not.

Naruto, the characters, and plot of the original both manga and anime belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure Naruto would've fallen in love with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura would've died, Kakashi's face would've been seen, Jiraiya wouldn't have died, and some point along the line, Naruto also fell in love with Hinata. We can't get everything we want, right?

Note, this is my first story. Go easy on me please?

**Multiple Warnings:** _Yaoi/Slash (NaruShika), NaruSaku bashing story, one-sided NaruHina, Tsunade is a male character, Sasuke is OOC, Hinata as well Lemon/Lime/Fluff warning cx, Language, Blood, multiple scenes of other violence including mentions of rape, abuse, and drug use leading to violence. Werewolf/Fox violence. xD_

So without further ado... cx

PROCEED!

Chapter One- Partying Bites

"Dude. I'm really stoked about this party and everything, but what about my chores?" The raven rolled over on his partners bed and looked at his blond friend like if he had done some thing even more stupid than usual. "Chores? You're almost sixteen. There's no more time for chores! You gotta live it up some!" The blond followed the same, and looked at the raven. He was serious about this, and he had to admit, for the first time in a long time, he was actually right about something. He hadn't done anything but work, run errands for his mom, clean, go to school, and come home and go right to sleep. "I guess I could do this..." He was hesitating. It was his first time going to a high school party, and he had heard about them everywhere. "You know what makes these parties even more awesome?" Looking at his friend, the blond shook his head. "They're American teenager parties! Naruto, you must go!" Said boy, _the blond_, was raising a brow. "American teenager parties? Dude, I'm from Japan." "Exactly. The ones in Japan are nothing compared to the American teenager parties they have down here in Chicago." He actually earned himself a smile from _Naruto_. He could already tell this was going to be a good day.

"So, you've gotta learn how to dress for an American party. Now I know you've just moved here and all from Japan..." "Yea, when I was five Sasuke." "No, you just mentally moved here from Japan. Do you see what you're wearing?" Naruto looked down to find a white button-up shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. He didn't think anything was wrong with it, but everybody else in his school, even the girls, wore jeans. "These, are what I was looking for." Sasuke spotted a pair of jeans in his friend's closet, and went up, pulled them out, and turned around with a smile on his face. "They're just sitting in here catching dust. Naruto, man, after I'm done with you... Let's just say, you're going to be a full-blown American." There was nothing wrong with the Japanese of course. They had created many popular things now used in American culture, like anime's and manga's. They were very bright and wore a lot of colors, had great taste in music, and had even brought down their foods.

"Cool, can't wait. Heh heh heh." Naruto scratched the back of his head slowly, and chuckled. He suddenly felt a wild tug on his hand, and was pulled off his bed, and out his room door, and all that could be heard as they exited was a loud squeal: "shopping!"

* * *

"Alright, mom. I guess I'm off." "Alright dear, have a good time. Remember, you're to be home by twelve, or no later than that." "Yes mother." "Keep safe." "Yes, mother." "Be presentable." "Yes, mother." "Be respe-" "If you wouldn't mind, we'd like to hurry up and go. No offense to you Mrs. Nara, but their having a really big sale at the mall, and we must be going!" "Ah, yes! Well, goodbye. Oh dear! Make sure you-" There was a quick and impatient slam of the door. "Oh, children."

"Thank God. How'd you get me out of there?" The boy asked in relief as he was being tugged down the hill leading to his house, and in his friend's car. "Simple! What you do is, make up a reasonable excuse to leave, and then leave." The girl snorted, yet giggled at the same time. "Shikamaru, sometimes, I think you need to stop being so attentive." "Oh wow, I think she's usin' big words Choji." This earned a laugh from the boy in the drivers seat of the car. "Yea, maybe even more than whats usually in her vocabulary." "Well, what's usually in my vocabulary?" There was a silence, but the two boys started laughing, causing the girl to roll her eyes. "Something along the lines of: blah blah blah shopping, or I slept with another one of the cheerleader's boyfriends. I actually listen to that part." "Yea, and so do the cheerleaders." Another fit of laughter from the boys was soon followed by an "OW!" from the both of them. "Oh, chill Ino. We were just kidding. You know we're not like that." Said girl sighed, as she released the death-grip on her friends' ears.

"Well then, hurry up, and get in the car!" Ino walked around to get in the passengers seat, while Shikamaru joined the car from the back. "We've got a sale to go to!" The car pulled off the curb, and the teenagers were on their way.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this. I don't even know who Three Days Grace is. What if some girl was all like: So, you like Three Days Grace? I'm gonna be all like: Who are they?" "Oh dude_ relax_. You think too much. Besides, girls find it cute when a guy acts stupid, and vice-versa. That's probably why all the girls giggle at you when you walk down the hall dressed in flowers." The band t-shirt he was wearing, felt so awkward. There was an interesting thing about the American culture Naruto just didn't seem to understand. They wore whatever they wanted to, and actually got away with it. It felt so new. It almost felt free. "I feel, like I can do anything I want! Is that good?" Naruto asked looking at his friend and earning a chuckle from him. "Yes, dude. We're in America. It's only natural you feel like that. Just don't get too carried away. Now, I'm gonna go look for some jeans. You go look for some shoes or something to keep you busy." The blond nodded. Taking off his new shirt, he folded it, put back on his original shirt, and walked out of the changing area, into the section of shoes.

"Well, these look nice." Naruto spotted some gray shoes, what appeared to be called Vans from the tag on it. "Maybe these'll do for now. I've never even seen shoes like this before." He began feeling around on the shoe, making sure he touched the base of the shoe, and went around, feeling all the designs at the bottom. "So, when's this party supposed to be? Tomorrow night, actually." The investigating blond turned to find three teenagers walking into the store. A blond-headed female, and boy with a ponytail, and a but of an overweight kid carrying a bag of chips. His eyes were actually beginning to follow the boy with the ponytail, noticing the two big black earrings in his ear. He squinted, and felt his own earlobe, thinking that the earrings probably felt painful. The teenagers began talking again, which was peaking his interest, so he continued to listen.

* * *

"I'm surprised she even bother to invite the entire tenth grade. Usually she'd be a total bitch about it, and only invite the jocks and cheerleaders." Ino began looking through shirts, smiling when she saw something she liked, only to look at the price and put it back. "Maybe you both have the same plans, only hers work out. She is the hottest girl in the school you know, and because of that, you always end up getting her smelly, sweaty, football-playing leftovers." Shikamaru stood next to Choji as Ino squealed out in excitement, probably not hearing the remark before. "You guys, what do you think of this?!" It was a short sleeve-less purple dress, stopping just before her knees, being tight around the waist to show off her curves, and looked like the perfect color on Ino. It was actually nice.

"Cool, cool. Now go try it on. I've gotta see this." "Alright! While I'm doing that, you go find yourselves something to wear. I don't want to be the center of attention at Sakura's party. I have to have at least two forms of competition." Ino left, skipping to the changing rooms. "Trust me, at Sakura's party, Ino wont have to worry about competition." Shikamaru whispered over to his friend, causing him to chuckle lightly. "Maybe she'll have to worry about her mascara running, but no. She won't _ever _have to worry about competition." The two joined together in a quiet laugh, as they started doing what Ino said, and looking for something to wear themselves.

* * *

"Alright! I think I've found the perfect outfit for you to wear Naruto! You've gotta see this." Naruto looked over to find his friend holding up an orange tank-top, and gray jeans. They actually got smaller at the bottom. "Uh, Sasuke...?" Said boy looked as his friend pointed to the jeans with a raised eyebrow. "Oh! Yea, these are skinny jeans dude. Everybody wears them in America. They're like, beautiful." A smile was earned from Naruto. "I also found these really nice shoes. I think I might want these." He held up the shoes he had seen earlier, which got a nod of approval from Sasuke. "Now go try these on. Remember, this is for Sakura's party. You must look awesome." Naruto almost ran to the changing rooms, and closed the door excitedly behind him.

He looked in the mirror, and put his hands on his hips. He had to admit, he was actually looked pretty hot. Sasuke actually had good taste in clothing. He smoothed his orange tank top, threw on his vans, and walked out of the changing room, into the hall, making Sasuke's mouth drop. _'Damn.'_ Sasuke blinked twice, and almost choked. His friend actually looked pretty nice. His blond hair hanging on both sides of his face, and his deep cerulean blue eyes. He was beautiful. "So, how do I look?" He posed, and put his hands in his jean pockets. "Y-you..."

* * *

Ino looked in the mirror. "I'm totally gonna out-do Sakura this year. I swear it!" She walked out of the changing rooms, diva walking, and walked down the hall when she suddenly spotted the blond boy, and blushed heavily. He had these outstanding muscles, with his nicely tanned skin, and wild blond hair. He was gorgeous. "Uh, oh... wow..." Ino fanned her face with her hand, and continued to blush. "Hey! Hey, you? Sexy?" The boy turned to face a red Ino. Her hands were in her face, in an attempt to cover her blush, which was actually proceeding to grow. "Sexy?" He chuckled as he said it. "What's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, and I come here all the time!" Naruto's eyebrow raised. "Is that so?" "I'm Ino! Ino Yamanaka. I go to Washington High!" She held out her hand, and Naruto shook it hesitantly. She noticed his hand was angel soft, and stared into his eyes.

While Ino was in her own world, time around her was moving faster and faster. They'd been shaking hands for five minutes while she stared at him like a lovesick puppy. It was flattering at first, but really started creeping him out. Then again, it was kind of cute. "Ino!" Both blonds turned to face the Shikamaru and Choji. "Oh! H-h-hey guys! I was j-j-just coming to find you both! I bumped into this guy!" She pointed to Naruto, earning a smile from him. "Naruto Uzumaki. I also go to Washington High." Sasuke came up between Naruto and Ino. "He's the boy that wears the flowers." Naruto blushed, Ino almost jumped, and Shikamaru and Choji laughed. "Oh! That Naruto! He looks so different..." Choji trailed off, giving admiration to the blond's outfit. "Well, Naruto. Come on and change out of those clothes so I can pay for them. We gotta get going. Your mom's probably starting to get worried." Sasuke began pulling Naruto back into the changing rooms as he waved goodbye to the trio. "It's been nice meeting you! I'll see you tomorrow at the party!" He called loudly as he was thrown into the room by Sasuke.

"Yea... I'll see you then..." Ino waved slowly as she turned around to face Shikamaru and Choji with a look of determination. "Alright you two. I'm gonna change out of these clothes. Then, it's time for some hardcore shopping!" She ran back down the hall into her changing room closing the door behind her.

"Oh man. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Shikamaru looked at Choji with concern. "The same thing we do every time we go to the mall with Ino..." He looked back at Shikamaru whose eyes had widened. "Hell."

* * *

xx Alright well that's it for the first chapter. I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to begin this giving a bit of a cliff hanger. I just didn't think the next chapter and this chapter merged together would be a good idea. If there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize. I wanted to upload this story as soon as possible. Reviews would be nice, and welcome! :D This story is very crucial since it's my first, and it starts off my reputation as a writer! Chapter two shall be much longer than this I'm pretty sure of it, with around 6-9 thousand words at the most. I apologize if it was a boring first chapter. Most first chapters go slow anyway, as you can see from this, but I promise the story isn't as boring as it reads right now! xx

-Nirvanaaax3


	2. Chapter Two- Partying Bites C2

Okie, so this chapter shall be longer. I promised at least 6-9, and lied. -.- I have been trying to get to a laptop so bad, but I guess the Heavens don't want me to even touch a key. Part Two to Partying Bites. cx

Naruto, the characters, and plot of the original both manga and anime belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure Naruto would've fallen in love with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura would've died, Kakashi's face would've been seen, Jiraiya wouldn't have died, and some point along the line, Naruto also fell in love with Hinata. We can't get everything we want, right?

Note, this is my first story. Go easy on me please?

**Multiple Warnings:** _Yaoi/Slash (NaruShika), NaruSaku bashing story, one-sided NaruHina, Tsunade is a male character, Sasuke is OOC, Hinata as well Lemon/Lime/Fluff warning cx, Language, Blood, multiple scenes of other violence including mentions of rape, abuse, and drug use leading to violence. Werewolf/Fox violence. xD_

So without further ado... cx

PROCEED!

Chapter One pt. 2 of Partying Bites

"Dude! Tonight's gonna be awesome!" Naruto sighed as he looked out the window of the car. Trees in the dark seemed to be a bunch of black blurs. "I guess..." He looked down at his orange tank-top and felt it. "What? You don't sound too excited about this... Are you bored already dude? I could always drop you o-" He noticed the blush on his friends face, and stopped talking. "Oh I get it. _You're nervous, aren't you?" _ Naruto began sinking into his seat, and sighed shaking his head. "Oh, come on dude." Sasuke punched his friend in the arm playfully, making his friend sink even lower into the seat. "You'll have a good time. Oh look, here we are." The car came to a stop, on the curb, and the blond looked out the window causing his jaw to slacken.

"Holy shi- This place is awesome!"

_It looked like a mansion. Gigantic balloons, teenagers dancing outside. The craftsmanship on the house was detailed to the point there were flowers carved into parts of the ceiling. Flowers hung upside down at the entrance, and there was a stone walkway. A small pond was on the outside where the hill leading to her house had dipped, the sprinklers watered almost in slow motion, and the grass looked like something out of a movie or magazine. In just a few words, yes, it was pretty damn awesome. _

_"_So, are we gonna go in, or are we gonna waste a bunch of time sitting in the car looking like a bunch of losers?" Sasuke smiled at his blond companion, who looked a bit frustrated. '_It's probably just his first boy-girl party or something.'_ "Well...?" "Alright! Let's do this." That was all Sasuke needed to hear. They both exited the car, and stood on the sidewalk. "Best friend check!" They both turned to each other with serious expressions. "Face?" Naruto looked worried as Sasuke looked all around. "Check. Clean as a whistle." "Breath?" Naruto breathed in Sasuke's face causing his eyes to widen. His breath was minty fresh. "Pits?" Naruto raised his arm up, and heard a few giggles. Turning around, he saw a few girls staring at him, and one guy even mouthed the word "_fag_". "Eh, whatever." He was never one for caring about what other people thought of him. After all, life was way too short. He turned back around and faced his friend again. "Okay, my turn."

* * *

"Ino? There's someone downstairs waiting to see you!" "Mom! I'm coming!" Said girl checked herself one last time in the mirror. _'Oh yea Ino. You got this. Knock 'em dead.'_ She rushed out her room door and down the stairs to see her mother and the guest. "Oh Ino! You look beautiful!" She blushed as she looked down at her purple strapless dress. It was a miracle she could even find one at a low price that even looked nice considering how expensive the store was. "Thanks mom. But don't I always look good?" She giggled playfully, causing her mom to give the same reaction. "Oh, but you don't want to keep your friend waiting." "Who is it anyway?" Ino looked curious as she opened the door. "Oh my God! Shikamaru?!" There was her best friend since elementary school, dressed up for Sakura's party. He wore a regular gray t-shirt with dark black jeans, and gray Nike's. He even bothered to neaten up his infamous ponytail, that now actually looked like a ponytail. "What'd you do? Flat iron it?" She joked as she laughed a bit sarcastically. "Actually, yes I did Ino. I'm glad you noticed." He shot her a look, which sent her into surprise. "Well good job Shika. You actually managed to look," She put her fingers into quotation symbols, which was also a sign for sarcasm. "presentable." She laughed as she held onto her mother. "So you're mocking my mom now? Thanks Ino." Said girl fixed her mascara which was running a smidge while looking in the small mirror downstairs.

"Well, we must be going. It was nice to see you again Mrs. Yamanaka, and Ino, you look stunning." He had a lot of sarcastic emphasis on the word stunning, but she let it slide. They rushed out of the door before Ino's mother could say goodbye in response, and found their way into Choji's car. This time Ino sat in the back, while Shikamaru got into the front.

"Time for some music!"

_So come on baby let me take you on a night ride_

_Windows down sittin' on my side_

_Tick tock now we're knockin' on midnight_

_Me and you girl runnin' outta moonlight_

_I wanna hold you til the break of dawn_

_Hear the crickets sing a riverside lover song_

_Hey baby all we got is all night_

_Come on now we're runnin' outta moonlight_

_Girl I bet you thought I lost my mind_

_Out of the blue pullin' into your drive_

_Wonderin' why I got ya way out here_

_Have you ever seen a sky this clear_

_Woah oh oh_

Girl you never looked better than you do right now

Woah oh oh

Aw heaven let your light shine down

_Woah oh oh_

_Girl every now and then you get a night like this _

_Woah oh oh_

_This is one that we don't want to miss no_

"Oh Choji? What the hell? What is this?" Ino covered her ears, and Shikamaru raised his brow. "Oh, so I can't like country music now, but Ino can blab on and on and on about stupid boy bands and their stupid music." Choji shot Ino a face as he turned his radio down. "Choji, dude, that was_ not_ music." A fit of laughter rolled in as they all drove off out of Ino's driveway.

* * *

The ride was pretty silent unless Choji tried to turn the radio station back to country, and there would be the occasional hand smacking, but nothing out of the ordinary. "Okay, so we're almost there. Turn left." Choji sighed, which earned him a smack on the back of his head. "Fine! Dammit, Ino. You and your man hands." Shikamaru chuckled, and like Ino said, Choji turned left, and reached Sakura's house. They were driving slowly trying to find a place to park when they spotted the blond and raven from the other day. They were what looked to be smelling each other. The blond was holding up the number two with his fingers, and was letting the raven smell his breath. Shikamaru rolled the window down and looked at the blond before calling out. "Hey, you two? Come here for a sec." Both of them turned around to find the familiar teenagers from the other day. Both of them walked up to the car.

"What are you both doing? You both look like idiots standing out there smelling each other." Ino rolled her eyes as she said it. "Oh! We always just do a double friend check. A double _best friend_ check." Ino giggled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you both were gay. Isn't that right, _flower boy_?" Naruto sighed in defeat at his new nickname. It was a bit annoying, but he'd just have to get used to it. It wasn't that much of a big deal. "We're gonna find a place to park and we'll meet you both inside. Sound cool?" Naruto and Sasuke both shook their heads in agreement. and waved off the trio as they walked inside the house.

* * *

"Whoa. So this is what an American teenager party looks like?" There were teenagers everywhere, dancing to the loud pop music. People were making out from left to right, with both the same, and opposite sex. They all looked drunk, and were making the make-out session look like they were trying to eat each other's faces off. Naruto blushed at the sight of two guys making out. They were on the couch, both with one red cup in their hands, and they were running their hand through each other's hair. "Naruto, don't stare so hard. Jeez." Sasuke finally whispered to his friend who seemed to be gawking. "Uh, yea. Right." "Hey you two." Sasuke and Naruto both looked around to find who was talking to them, when they spotted a pink haired girl in a mini skirt and tank top that was a bit small. She had on dark black pumps, and was holding two red cups in her hand. "You two need to relax. Have some fun! This is the only time I'm actually inviting these losers to my par-tay!" She practically shoved the two red cups at the duo, and put her hands up in the air before dancing away. "Well, bottoms up." Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a look that confirmed they were going to live like this night was their last. They tapepd their drinks together, before drinking the liquid, and joining the crowd of dancing teenagers.

"Alright you sweaty bastards! It's time to turn up the music!"

_'Well, that was lame' _Naruto thought as he continued to dance.

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chillin_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (Yeah)_

_'__Till you were eating off my spoon_

_And coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sho_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

About an hour or so passed, and it felt like it was getting hot. Naruto ran his hands through his hair, as he tried to find Sasuke. He was a bit dizzy, and he was seeing two of everything. "Oh man. This is not good." He was holding his head, and he couldn't tell, but he was swaying back and forth. "Naruto? Naruto dude. Hey! Naruto!" He turned too quickly, and started feeling nauseous. "Ohh fuuuck." Sasuke finally grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder as he sighed. "I'm glad I stayed sober. You look fucked!" He slapped Naruto on the back, and he almost fell over. He chuckled slightly and helped Naruto regain his stance. "I'm _so_ gonna be fucked when I wake up. Ohh man." "Dude, I'm gonna go see if I can find a cure. A Bloody Mary or something. You sit right here." "I had to stay sober so you could get home. I might have a few drinks soon, but right now, I'm gonna go find you somethin' buddy. BRB!" He sat the drunken boy down, and left on his mission.

"Hey you?" Naruto looked up to see another girl. She looked wasted, and was swaying back and forth causing Naruto to get even more dizzy than he already was. His head was moving along to her movements, and he felt like he had to throw up. "You wa-a dance?" He smirked a bit, and could tell he was growing highly cocky. Oh well, this was an American Teenager party, and as far as he knew, he was only growing older. "Sure! Why not?" She giggled as she pulled the blond up off his feet and into a crowd of a bunch of smelly sweaty dancing teenagers.

* * *

Sasuke eventually got back to the couch only to find Naruto had disappeared. "What the hell? Naruto? Naruto!" He looked around, and although his extremely blond hair was highly visible even in a crowd this large, he couldn't find him. "Are you kidding me?" "Hey there sexy." Sasuke turned around, and almost jumped. She was popping gum, and wore a bright mini skirt with cross bones on them. If it wasn't for the fact he was at a party. he'd totally ditch her. She wasn't the prettiest crayon in the box, but she was a girl. _A female. _ She had _the boobs. _ "Uh, sure! Why not? It couldn't hurt could it?" She giggled and pulled him into the crowd.

The music was blasting through the speakers, and both the wasted blond and accompanying raven were dancing with girls they didn't know. The music got slower, but it was still pop. Eventually, even Sasuke had to admit it got boring, and Naruto's drunken stupor had worn off. His head kind of hurt, but it was better than walking around like a drunk idiot. Exiting the crowd, Naruto looked for Sasuke. "Hey? Sasuke? Sasuke!" He waltzed through the crowd of teenagers and finally found his duck-butt haired friend with a girl dancing all over him. He spotted Naruto and whispered something in the girls ear before handing her a piece of paper and slowly making his way over to Naruto who raised a brow due to the situation he'd seen but didn't say anything. "What was that all about?" Naruto asked playfully before staring at the other teen wide-eyed. "Nothing. Let's just get out of this part of the party." Sasuke left which followed a confused Naruto.

* * *

"Shikamaru? Enjoying yourself?" Said boy looked up lazily to the pink-haired girl that seemed to annoy him. "Uh, um..." "Yes! He is, Sakura." Shikamaru turned to a angry-looking Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes as she bent closer to Shikamaru. "I asked you. Are you having a good time _Shikamaru?_" She actually finished saying his name quite seductively breaking it into syllables as she said it. "Yes, Sakura. I'm having a good time." This caused her to back away smiling, and Shikamaru mentally sighed to himself. "You know what, Sakura? I'd appreciate it if you didn't do the same things twice." Ino snapped, and Choji scooted further down into his chair. "Like what? Ask _Shikamaru _a question?" "No, like sleep with another girls boyfriend." This earned a lot of "ooohs" from the people standing near them. "Actually, if I recall, that was more than twice..." Choji interjected, but the two girls shot him a death glare. "Ino, if you're jealous, just say something. This isn't the time to be starting drama. It's my party!" Ino rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her right hip. "Jealous? Of what? The High School tramp? The no-butt slut?" That last inslut caused Shikamaru to giggle lightly.

"_Excuse _me? At least I could get someone if I wanted to. I don't have to beg, and cry, and make myself look desperate." Ino paused for a moment. "Oh! Look at me! I'm Ino Yamanaka! I'm a_ failure_. I dress up in cheap dresses and make-up to pretend I'm something, when really, I'm just as invisible as the people lower in social status! I have the long blond hair, and my dress brings out my eyes! I'm so insecure, I come to a girls party, trying to impress her, and make myself look good!" A tear strolled down the blond's face, and her fists clenched. "Alright Sakura, I think that's enough." Choji grabbed Ino's shoulders to try and get her to relax. "Oh, no, I'm not done. I'd rather be a no-tt any day than a _big_," Ino started shaking. "_ugly_," She bit her lip. "_Fat-ass."_

Choji grew quiet, and that must've made Ino break, because she ran out of the room crying, leaving a shocked group or half-drunken teenagers. "Sakura, that was highly uncalled for." Choji sighed, and looked down at the floor. "So what? She deserved it."

They had all known Ino to be very obsessed with making sure her waist was small. She had sometimes eaten just to throw back up again. It had all started in middle school, when Shikamaru and Choji had went to the doctor's office with her and her mother. Ino had found out she was overweight, and with wanting to fit in, she vowed to be the prettiest girl in the entire grade. _'Even prettier than Sakura.' _ "Sakura, that was harsh. You really out-did yourself this time. You invited people of lower social status, to a party full of ass-holes. Way to go." With that, Shikamaru and Choji both walked off trying to find Ino.

"Wait, Shikamaru!" She sighed, giving up on calling the ponytailed boy, and then found another red cup to down just to clear her current state of guilt.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'm kind of light-headed." His friend nodded, and Naruto began his search for the bathroom. He went around opening doors, and even found the occasional couple making out in the closets. Finally, he found the bathroom, and shut the door behind himself. "Oh man." He grabbed both ends of the sink and stared into the mirror. He ran a hand through his wild blond hair, and sighed in discontentment. "I'm a mess." He pulled out his phone, and slid the passcode in realizing he had over thirty-five missed calls from his mom. "Oh _shit_." "I'm so screwed!" He whispered again. Going to exit the bathroom, he heard a bit of rattling, and the bathroom door opened wide revealing the ponytailed boy from the mall. _  
_

"Oh, uh, you're not Ino... Sorry." The blond blinked twice. "Ino? No." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Why are you looking for her?" He noticed the boy turned, and looked both ways twice before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him. "Well, apparently Sakura called Ino a fat-ass." Naruto's eyebrow raised. "I'm lost, is this like, a rumor or something...?" "Actually, she just said it to her face." His eyes widened. "Why'd she-" "I wonder the same thing. Ino is very very angry about her weight, and even though she has a nice body, she's still pretty upset about the way she looks. I'm actually gay, so I can't really go around staring at other women, it's just creepy the way guys look at breasts. Anyway, all I'm saying is, Ino is a beautiful girl. It's just she's always trying to live up to Sakura's expectations." The name Sakura had began sounding really familiar. "Sakura? The pink-haired girl who everyone says is a bitch?" The ponytailed boy nodded in response. "Ino must be crushed. I'll help you find her, eh?" Naruto was offering his help, and even the genius had to agree. Two heads were better than one, even if his one was better than the entire student body put together.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." They both exited the bathroom, and walked through the teenagers.

"This is going to take forever. I can feel it."

They began walking, and suddenly made their way outside on a balcony.

Suddenly, Shikamaru's phone had vibrated. Naruto looked over cautiously, hoping maybe Ino was found. "Choji found her... but she doesn't want any other company." He sighed, and looked over the balcony. There were lights and buildings. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the city streets, and actually found it quite peaceful. "I don't think I wanna go back inside. Too many people." Naruto smiled in agreement. "You know, even after all this, I still don't think I know your name." Shikamaru's eyes had squinted slightly. "It's Shikamaru." He chuckled slightly. "You?" "The name's Naruto." His voice felt a little closer than he thought, and Shikamaru almost jumped when he turned around to face Naruto. He started staring deeply into his blue eyes. "A lot of people call me idiot, for short." He scratched the back of his head. "For short?" "Sadly, yea..." There was a long silence between the two, and they both once again began staring at the stars and city. "You know I never imagined a boy who wears flowers to look so presentable at a 'Sakura Haruno bash' dude." Naruto chuckled. "I didn't think that they made earrings so painful looking." Shikamaru Nara looked at his companion and bit his tongue a little. "Well I like them." Shikamaru sighed, and then almost jumped again when he found the blond playing with his ears with such confusion. His facial expression went from annoyed, to quite relaxed.

"Hey, you guys..." _'That's Ino's voice.' _When Shikamaru tilted his body, he saw Ino, who held her head down and she looked sad. Choji bit his lip, and scratched his head. "Oh, did we interrupt something?"

Shikamaru blushed. He was leaning back against the railing, with Naruto directly in his face, whom then also turned around red in the face. "Oh, no-n-no! I-I-we-w-we were just-!" "No man, it's okay." Choji winked at Shikamaru, causing his face to turn even hotter. "Naruto, you ass!" Said blond looked to find his angry raven friend sighing as he stomped over and smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Ow! Look, I would've called you, but I was helping Shikamaru look for Ino." This caused Ino to smile. "Well, that's nice and all, but we really should get going. Your mom called me, cursed me out, and sounds pissed. You need to be lucky I only took like, two sips of that drink, or you would've never found a way home, you ass." He pulled Naruto away by the arm, and dragged him off the balcony. "Bye! It's been nice seeing you again!" Shikamaru sighed. _'He's gotta stop saying goodbye like that.' _

When the blond and his friend were out of sight, Ino giggled and turned to Shikamaru, along with Choji. "So, what was that all about? He was all in your face... Did you two just happen to break the kiss when we showed up? Huh? You lucky bastard you!" Shikamaru shook his head and he held his head down. "No, Ino. We weren't kissing. We hardly spoke..." He sighed. "Aww, you sound disappointed. I think someone's got a man crush. You like him?" There was another sigh from the ponytail boy again. "No, Ino. Jeez. The real question is, what happened between you and Choji?" They both blushed, and _kind of_ locked hands, causing a laugh to come from Shikamaru. "Well... ya see..."

* * *

"Naruto, dude I was looking everywhere for you. This is ridiculous. You're not even wasted? I could have sworn you were dizzy moments ago." "Actually, I think my alcohol tolerance level is pretty high, because I feel like a million bucks dude." "That's nice. Well, we should really get going. Doofus." With the last word, Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of the head and together they made their way back to Sasuke's car.

Getting in, they both sighed. "We made it in _and _out of a Sakura Haruno bash. We're earning some serious cool points bro." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She invited everyone, which means only people of higher social status get actual points dude. Some guy is probably gonna come in quoting how "Oh yea, I hit that." Naruto put his hand over his mouth and tried to soften his giggling. "Sakura's probably a really sweet girl. You never know." There was a bit of an awkward silence, and the two started laughing.

* * *

"Well you two? When did this happen?" Ino giggled almost non stop. Her and Choji actually ended up in the backseat leaving an annoyed Shikamaru to drive.

"Well..." Choji began as they were pulling off. He kissed Ino roughly. "We were just talking when-" He kisses Ino. "Out of nowhere I just-" He kisses Ino. "You know what Cho, just tell me later." He shook his head, and then watched in the rear-view mirror as the two wildly kissed and moved around in the car. _'I swear to God.' _

When they finally got to Ino's house, she exited looking a mess with a lot a smeared make-up. "Goodnight Choji." "Night, Ino." She smiled before kissing him one final time, and quickly walked up the hill leading to her house trying to make herself presentable enough for her mother not to become suspicious.

"Alright Choji. Now, what's up with you and Ino?" Shikamaru finally asked as they switched places. "Well, when I walked over to where she was, I found her with mascara running down her face. That, and a bunch of empty cupcake wrappers. There were like, twelve of them." His pony-tailed friend blinked twice. "Dude, Sakura's a bitch. No joke. I mean, we all remember that Ino used to be..." He was trying to find the right words. "a bit overweight. She was always so beautiful though." He scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "You know what? She didn't deserve that." "Yea... and those few days in middle school ruined any chance of Ino ever getting any peace from her too." There was a small bit of silence. "I know."

They hadn't really talked about the few incidents that occurred that year, but from the tone in Choji's voice whenever the topic came up, everyone could assume the events were bad.

"So, anyway, what about you and _flower boy_?" "Nothing. He just started playing with my ears." Laughter. That meant he wasn't taken seriously. "Dude, come on. Just your ears? There has to be more to that story. You like him? Hm? Do ya? Do ya? _Do ya_?" "A little bit. Damn Choji. He's cute. Just a bit stupid... Okay, highly stupid. His blond hair is loud, and he looks like one of those type who are almost oblivious to everything." "I see. So yea, you like 'em." Shikamaru shook his head, noticing his friend wasn't going to go lightly on the teasing. Ever since he'd came out to his friends about his homosexuality, they'd been trying a little too hard to find him a boyfriend. He'd known his friends would react the way they did, but it was almost overwhelming how much they wanted him to end up in a relationship.

"Yes. I like him."

* * *

"Alright dude. I'm gonna go into the gas station to pay, and I want you to stay here." Sasuke exited the car, and closed the door behind him. "Try not to break anything." Naruto noticed the joke, and smiled before he saw his friend walk off into the gas station. "Okay, what to do while I wait..." He trailed off and looked up at the car ceiling. "Hmm..." Looking around, he could see his raven friend paying at the register, before he walked out. He made his way back to the car and started pumping the gas.

The lights flickered, which almost caused Naruto to jump. He blinked twice. They made a slight buzzing sound, and the blond shifted a bit in his seat. 'I've seen way to many horror flicks.' He was thinking to himself trying to calm down. It wasn't even that serious. Then again, they always started off as non-serious events, which lead to a bunch of serious events.

The lights flickered again, and then Sasuke got into the car. Noticing his companion's expression, he raised a brow. "It's n-nothing Sasuke. Just, drive, please." He shrugged and shut the car door before sticking the key into the ignition. He turned it. Nothing. Pure nothing. "What the hell?"

Flickering again.

"Naruto, what the hell? Did you touch something?" Said boy shook his head quickly.

They flickered again, and started becoming dim.

"Just try it again Sasuke."

He turned it again. Nothing.

"Again."

This time, it started, which caused both of them to sigh in relief, but for different reasons. He then sped off down the road.

"So, what the hell was that all about? Creepy much?" Naruto sunk down in his seat just a little and thought to himself, '_You have no idea.'_

As they started driving silently, Naruto couldn't help but look out the window. Sasuke hadn't really said much during the ride, and if they did talk, there was always an awkward silence until one of them had found something else to say. It wasn't exactly fun sitting in the car with a Uchiha. Let alone driving in the car with a Sasuke. After the events were over, he'd go right back to his boring self, which actually pissed the blond off. He'd never tell him that though. It might make the conversations even more awkward.

A gray blur suddenly passed, which caused the boy to double take. "Ah, it was nothing." He turned around to the front window, and then turned to Sasuke, who licked his lips as he kept his eyes on the road. It was almost like a competition when it came to driving. Him and the cars were in some kind of secret racing organization nobody else knew about. "What was that, Naruto?" "Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"Oh."

Again, silence. They then came to an car-less road, and cruised down it silently, and oh so awkwardly.

The car all of a sudden screeched and began to spin wildly, as Naruto closed his eyes tightly, and held onto his dear life; Sasuke doing the same. It had spun around for a few more times before screeching once more to a most welcome hault. His raven friend was still holding onto the steering wheel, gripping it tightly like it was his only life support. "Oh dear God." There was a lot of panting out of relief, but the car started moving back and forth. "You know what Sasuke, if this is some kind of sick joke you're pulling on me, I'm gonna kill you!" "Why would I be pulling sick jokes?" "Maybe it'd get you out of the whole: I have a stick up my ass routine! Like, usual, you're just full of surprises. Like the party you _forced me to go to._" "What are you talking about? You _wanted _ to go to that party? Are we truly even arguing about this right now? I've been nothing but pure nice to you ever since you and your _more-than-gay-drag-queen-Mrs. China-beauty-pageant-rainbow-flower unicorn throw up garbage _clothes have gotten to America! Most assholes would've left you on the side of the road!" They were almost yelling as the car shook violently. Right, and then left, and then right again. "While you're _bitching _about the invisible stick that is supposedly damaging a lot of parts of my ass, think back. That comment doesn't even make sense! If anything, that was code for you're blaming me!" Shakes right. "For the fact," Jerks left, as Sasuke continued. "That we," Jerks rightward. "Are in a shitty predicament!"

It jerked right one more time, but too hard and Naruto's head had hit the window, causing pain to strike through him. He didn't even have enough fight left to answer Sasuke "Oh, ow..." The world around him started fading, and as he tried to keep his eyes open, they began to shut. Before he could even put a hand to his head, everything turned to black, and all he saw was empty dark space, followed by the welcoming grasp of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh my god, is he gonna be okay?" "Sir, please. Relax. None of this was your fault." "I just wanna know if he's gonna be okay. He _has _to be okay. He just has to! If he's not, I'll... I'll...He just has to..." The blond could hear what sounded like his raven friend actually crying for him. He failed miserably at calling his name, but succeeded in getting his friends attention by raising his hand at him. Sasuke looked over and almost screamed in delight, but he was an Uchiha. Even in moments like this, making others question his sexuality was out of the question.

"Dude, what the hell happened? I was so worried!" Naruto's face was pale, his eyes were trying what looked difficult, to stay open, and his breathing was harsh. "I don't know, one minute I'm fussing about the stick that I know _is _somewhere up your ass, and then I'm drowning in black." He paused for a moment. "I'm okay, right?" Both the raven and the blond looked at the doctor who was still standing over them after trying to calm Sasuke. "Well, it appears that we've found something...interesting must I say." Eyes were widened as if to ask: "what the hell?" "We found something that could've killed you. Yet, it didn't, and I'm surprised."

You know how doctors carried on into detail about what was going on with you to make the shit storm you're about to receive drag out like a long last period? This, was just one of those cliche moments such as.

"It was amazing that you survived, yes it was..." He tapped his pencil against his clipboard and shook his head as he went over what the papers on the board said for about the one hundredth time tonight. "Dude," Sasuke finally began as he broke the silence. "What the hell? Just tell us already."

"Bite marks. We found-"  
"Oh hold the hell up, **bite marks?!**"**  
**

And just when the doctor started speaking.

And that, was the conclusion of episode two. I apologize for the looooooong ass wait, and you'll probably have to wait like that again. Js, I suck at updates, and I havent been able to get my hands on a computer for what seemed like ages. Btw, you all can just kik (inbox me for that) me or something for what twists you may want in the story. I have the plot, so don't even try it. c; CLIFF HANGER INDEED. I'M SORRY! D;

-Nirvanaaaax3


End file.
